His and Her Sweet Stuff
by Dreamypastelle
Summary: As Lee goes into his trainings to fight in King of Iron Fist Tournament 6, a situation in his company intertwines his schedules with Lili Rochefort. From an accidental kiss, to Lili getting captured by G Corporation, will they ever find love between them?
1. Crossing Paths

Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken or the main characters of this story. Thanks To Namco Company for the idea and letting me ship Lili and Lee!!! ^o^

R&R please! Arigato Gosaimas. This is my ever first fan fiction of Lee and Lili!.

**Part One: ~crossing paths~**

_**Him:**_

He woke up to the same breeze every morning.

The light seeped through the silk curtains as he rubbed his eyes open and yawned. It was a new day, another normal and typical day. Or was it going to be different? He wasn't expecting anything unusual.

And yet, there was this weird feeling inside him, unknown and hidden. The coolness of his room made him shiver a bit; his silver hair was like a frozen spike-ball. What was he going to do next? He thought of doing his same routine everyday: fighting, training, swimming in his private mansion's swimming pool, more training, etc.

"MR. CHAOLAN, PLEASE GET DOWN NOW!" shouted a familiar voice.

Lee snapped out of his reverie and got down from the huge bed. He was still clad in his violet pajamas and his hair was a mess. No matter how he looked like, nothing would motivate him (in a scared way) more than one of the mansion's servants. After joining the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 to defeat Kazuya Mishima, his servants have been pretty upbeat and annoyingly strict to make sure he wins and defeats his foster brother. He needed to stop the G Corporation's evil deeds before they got him, too. Lost in his thoughts, he paused while going outside.

'_What am I doing?_' he thought. Ever since he became a successful businessman and C.E.O of his well-known and fine robotics company, his passion for anything else especially fighting has almost faded. And now, with the misdeeds of G Corporation, he has to do something about it before something wrong happens to him. He never had a non-fighting day anymore, all because of the ruckus the Mishima Zaibatsu was creating. There was no more alone time for him, or no time for just lying by his pool, surrounded by bikini-clad ladies.

"MR. CHAOLAN, NO MORE TIME TO LOSE, PLEASE!" the voice boomed again. He walked down the stairs of his _Poolside_ mansion and was greeted by the middle-aged woman, his servant. He looked at her stressed looks.

"What's the matter now?" he asked, being the gentleman that he is.

"Sire, there is a big problem!" she replied.

"Well then, what's the problem?" he continued.

"You see, Sire, one of your employees in the company has caught the flu and accidentally spread it to five more employees," she said hurriedly, and then paused.

"And what's next?" he inquired, knowing there was more.

"There was a very rich oil magnate from Monaco and he wanted to order five hundred specialized robots for a project his company is working on," she said.

Lee laughed as the woman looked at him in shock.

"No, no, no, you've got it all wrong! It was I who was ordering oil from him to continue the project our company is working on," he replied in laughs.

"Oh sorry, Sire, but how about the six employees with flu?" she asked, embarrassed as her cheeks turned slightly red.

"Then send for a doctor for all of them. Say it's all under me," he continued.

"Thank you for your kindness, Mister!" she told him.

"Well, is that all, then?" Lee asked.

"Yes, sir, sorry for bothering you," she said, and went away, leaving Lee. He couldn't help but smile. As he went to eat breakfast and take a bath to start his training, another servant came to him.

"Mister, they say that there will be no training today," the male servant said.

"Why is that?" Lee inquired, his gentleman poise so calm yet deep down, he was curious to know why his schedule was changed.

"It so happens that the training master has also caught the flu and that the wealthy oil magnate for which your project will get the oil from has sent his daughter to settle the papers. She'll be arriving in two hours," he replied.

"So it will be alright if I take a break by relaxing?" Lee asked.

"Of course, Sire! I know very well that you miss your pool!" he said, dashing away. Lee was elated to know he could be surrounded by girls again, and without further ado, changed into his swimming attire. His muscles flexed as he walked to his usual sunbathing chair and put his sunglasses on. The ladies were there, cooing over him. His smile was plastered, and stayed in that position for an hour, talking to the girls at times. He dove to the pool, receiving many cheers from the women. He surfaced and sent them a flirtatious smile. The women screamed, their bikinis shining bright in the sun.

"Didn't you miss me, ladies?" he shouted. The girls screamed even louder. He continued to swim and relieve himself of all his hard work, pausing at times to marvel at his free time. A long time passed, probably another hour, when he decided to make a second dive. He surfaced to the pool and was surprised to see a gorgeous girl clad in a pink and black bikini, with long honey blonde hair trimmed with bangs that cover her forehead. She was going nearer to the pool, leaving Lee stunned. Her curves swayed as she walked, somewhat poised and gracefully cute, yet with haughtiness and arrogance as an older and smaller butler-like man walked behind her. She looked at Lee, smiling.

"Sebastian, you could leave now," she said, her voice echoing in Lee's ears.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_**Her: **_

_**(Three hours earlier…)**_

"No father! I do not want to go there!" Lili shouted.

"You have to, dear. Your father needs to handle more work and if I don't go and fix the papers, this project will crumble," Lili's father replied.

"But I don't want to go! I want to do other things!" she wailed silently.

Mr. Rochefort sighed. "You will go there for your father. Don't worry. Sebastian will be there with you. The place is wonderful and the guy is nice and handsome for you, I think. He's in his mansion in Bahamas with a pool and you could spend lots of good time there. All you need to do is go there and fix these papers with him, he'll be the one to fix it for you if you don't know how," he pouted.

"Bahamas? Handsome? Sebastian will be with me? There's a mansion with a pool?" Lili said, confused yet happily surprised.

"And he's an excellent fighter! I'll shorten your grounded days if you go, Emily dear," Mr. Rochefort pleaded, hitting exactly Lili's soft spot as she squealed.

"Okay I'll leave now!" she said happily, as she hugged her father and went to her room to pack. Mr. Rochefort sighed in contempt as he sat down. He was sure tired. After a very short while, Lili returned, fully-packed and ready with Sebastian behind her, also packed. She smiled at him and he handed her, the key to the private jet plane.

"Have a safe trip, okay, Emily dear? Stay there as long as you like," he said.

"Thanks father! I will. Don't overwork yourself, though!" she waved as she left. Sebastian bowed down before he followed Lili out of the huge mansion, servants carrying their packs for them. It wasn't long before Mr. Rochefort heard the jet plane set off and continued his work, smiling a bit…

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_**(During the trip…)**_

"Sebastian, aren't you excited?" Lili squealed, hopping in her seat.

"No, mademoiselle. Am I supposed to be excited about meeting a young and rich handsome man with a mansion in the Bahamas and who also happens to be a good fighter when I am a man?" Sebastian replied pointedly.

"Oh yeah you're right, that's my job!" Lili said and squealed again. She was feeling excited to see Bahamas and hopefully fight this _handsome, young and rich_ man. Thoughts of her defeating him were sweet, as her imagination left her stunned.

It wasn't too long till they reached the place, and Lili was amazed at Bahamas' beauty. She saw how big and similar the mansion was to her own place and smiled. The servants greeted them and led them to their rooms, and she felt even happier.

"Oh yes, mademoiselle, the master is in the pool. You could meet him there if you like," a middle-aged woman told her.

"Thank you," she replied and changed into her bikini with a towel to cover. She left her room and met Sebastian downstairs.

"I shall lead you to the pool, then, Miss," he said and they set off for the pool. She took her chance at looking all over the house. It was gorgeous! It reminded her of her own feudal mansion at Monaco and she imagined herself enjoying a lot. She was lost in her mind until she saw the poolside with a really good-looking man with silver hair and a well-built body appeared in her vision in the pool. There were many bikini-clad women, too, so she decided to show off her own fashion style. She let the towel loose and gave it to Sebastian, who was somehow shocked with her actions. But then again, Sebastian knew Lili well so he decided to go with the flow.

The silver-haired man surfaced and went off the pool, back to his sunbathing chair, still looking at her. She turned to Sebastian and said:

"You could leave now." Her voice echoed as the ladies all stared at her, too, either mesmerizing at her beauty or whispering to the other girls. They seemed somewhat excited as the silver-haired and muscled man walked towards her.

"You must be Mr. Rochefort's daughter. Pleasure to meet you," he said, bowing down and taking her hand to kiss it.

"Oh yes I am. Emily Rochefort, though I prefer to be called Lili for short. And your name, Sir?" she replied, curtseying to equal the gentleman's style.

"Lee Chaolan, I prefer to be simply called by my first name," he said and smiled.

Lili felt her heart flutter slightly with Lee's actions and decided to keep up with the conversation. "You are really well-built, as I see…" she admitted; the girls squealed.

"Yes, I like fighting and I have kept this body after lots of trainings," he told her.

"Oh you like fighting, too? I must say, for a gentleman, it is not that obvious! But I have to agree, I myself have a passion for, excuse my language, _kicking some ass_," she continued and blushed a bit pink. The girls were all squealing as they left them both alone and she decided to look at him. He looked slightly flustered, and before she could say something, he opened his mouth.

"So, umm, shall we start with the paperwork or swim?" he asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea how to do this job since father just sent me, so I say if we could swim first?" she pouted, as Lee blushed a bit and nodded. They dove into the pool and Lili felt refreshed as she swam beside him, her skin glowing. Maybe she would stay there for long, after all.


	2. Awkward Relationships

**Part Two: ~awkward relationships~**

_**Him:**_

"I could not believe what just happened yesterday…" Lee muttered, lying down on his bed and too lazy to get off. First, he thought of how _Lili_ suddenly came, looking so gorgeous, and then how they spent the rest of their afternoon together. They swam for an hour, toured around his whole mansion, ate dinner by candlelight and talked about fighting techniques and tips. He never talked that much to a girl before, and Lili was a really nice and actually _hot_ and beautiful girl.

But he didn't get one thing.

Why does he get all flustered every time he looked at her? He thought it was some kind of virus which he never experienced, but it was different! He felt different! It was as if he'd burst soon if he didn't stop this dominating virus. And so, from then on, he decided to be as normal as possible. Be himself? Maybe, maybe not. The answer better come or else he'll end up confused and embarrassed.

"MR. CHAOLAN! PLEASE GET DOWN NOW!" shouted the same woman servant again. He supposed it was another little emergency, so he dressed up fast and just went down. He saw her at the bottom of the stairs again, looking all sweaty.

"What's the matter now?" he asked indifferently.

"Miss Rochefort is sick!" she shouted, pausing for breaths.

"Wait, WHAT?! How? Why? When?" Lee asked, flustered.

"She caught the flu as well, when one of the sick servants tried to take a picture of her asleep last night and he accidentally sneezed on her and she caught the flu, too!" she continued, her eyes shocked and downcast.

"WHERE IS THIS SERVANT?! DOCK HIS WHOLE PAY FOR A MONTH!" he roared before thinking. All other people looked at him; some smirked.

"Yes, Sire!" she said and dashed off, leaving him bewildered with his statement.

Lee went to one of the servants staring at him and asked which room Lili was using. "She's using the guest suite, Mister. Her butler just left to get some porridge," the servant replied. Lee thanked him and rushed back upstairs, going to the guest suite room. He opened the door and rushed in, but then abruptly stopping in shock when he saw that Lili was topless. He covered his eyes fast, his heart beating so hard.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" she shouted, hurriedly covering her body with a blanket, accidentally toppling a bowl of warm water on Lee's foot. He jumped in pain and surprise and accidentally tripped on the long blanket, falling on top of her. His lips accidentally touched hers, but they were too tangled to care. He felt Lili's extreme heat and thought that he might catch the flu also, but a pillow was on top of him and he couldn't get if off, since his arms were under Lili's bare back. Lili's eyes were wide open and he couldn't help but blush a deep shade of crimson. Footsteps echoed through the doorway and Lee heard Sebastian gasp in surprise.

"I am so sorry for disturbing you!" he shouted.

Lee tried to understand what that meant until he recalled that he was on top of a half-naked Lili on the bed while their lips were attached. He quickly got off and dusted himself, his red face glowing.

"No, no it's not what you think!!!" Lee shouted, looking down.

"Yeah, Sebastian! It was just an accident! He just visited me at the wrong time and I didn't know he was coming. I was changing to my violet pajamas because I was starting to sweat and I was trying to wipe my back with the water but he came and I didn't know, and the bowl fell on his foot and he accidentally tripped on my blanket," Lili explained really fast, but then she started to sway and fainted as she fell on the bed.

"Miss Emily! Miss Emily!" Sebastian rushed over.

"Any woman, come here now! Miss Rochefort has fainted and she needs to be clothed! Bring medications for flu!" Lee shouted down the stairs. The middle-aged woman came up after five minutes and Lee left the room with Sebastian.

"I am really sorry about Lili catching the flu. This was not my intention," Lee apologized. Sebastian smiled.

"It's alright, Mister. I guess Miss Emily is just fragile. She is the only child and she has no knowledge of her mother. Her father is always busy and she tries to be strong by fighting. It has become her passion," Sebastian explained.

"Oh, I see. She told me she liked fighting, too," Lee replied, listening to more talks. They conversed for a while, until the woman came out of the room.

"She's alright now, Sire. She's asleep, but she'll wake up soon to have her meal. No more worries," she said. Lee thanked her and went inside the room. He saw Lili asleep on the bed, clothed in violet pajamas with a warm towel on her forehead. He couldn't help but touch her cheek, sit down on the couch by the bed and stare at her sleeping face. He sighed. Many thoughts passed in his head, and he felt awkward with what just happened. He hoped Lili wouldn't hate him, but at the situation, that was impossible. He reached his hand out to her and was close to holding it, till Lili opened her eyes and faced him. She looked somehow tired, and he suddenly sneezed.

"You caught the flu, too?" she asked.

"I guess so. Now we're the same," he cooed and headaches got him as his head fell beside hers.

"So, let's just talk then," she said. Lee smiled to himself and started talking…

_**HER:**_

"Wow! I never knew you were that connected!" Lili said.

"Well, Heihachi sort of adopted me when my parents died and he saw that I fight good, but now, they've turned evil and G Corporation's got nasty. I have a share there, so if I don't defeat them, I might get included in this uproar," Lee explained.

"I understand. Honestly, I want to take my revenge on Asuka Kazama, since if I don't, G Corporation will take my father's oil fields. I need to defeat them, too," she told him. Lee gave her a look which was somehow enlightening.

"Then why don't we work together? Why don't we train and fight?" Lee suggested. Lili smiled.

"Yeah, that's possible, but we have to finish these papers first. That's why I came here, right?" Lili said.

"True, but a lot of stuff happened and you could stay here anytime, right?" Lee replied, feeling another awkward scene between them.

"Well, yeah, father said I could stay here for as long as I like, since all I have to do is make you fix these paper thingies. Then I could ask Sebastian to mail them to Monaco and stay here to train more," Lili replied, feeling awkward, yet elated.

A long silence passed them before Lili looked up. She was having a really fun time for her first two days in Lee's Bahamas Mansion and the thought of training with him to get her revenge on Asuka was the best.

But she couldn't help but feel a little different.

She was somehow happy that Lee was there with her. She never felt this way before, or so at least it was different from how she felt towards her father or Sebastian or any other guy or person.

What was this weird atmosphere between them? It felt so unusual for a Monegasque teenager like her, or for any other girl who never experienced this weird virus either. She was lost again in her imagination till Lee's voice echoed in her ears.

"Huh? What did you say?" Lili asked. She was still lying on the bed and Lee was sitting by her on a couch.

"Aren't you hungry yet? I mean, we've probably been here for hours!" Lee admitted, lying down on the couch, his eyes looking at the ceiling.

"Well, I was hoping some of your servants would serve us," Lili replied sheepishly with a smile. Lee laughed.

"You are such a pampered princess!" he said. Lili poked her tongue out and replied, "Says the pampered prince!"

_**(One month later…)**_

_**-=-=-=-=-=-=-**_

"Take this! PIERCING THORN FORTISSIMO!" Lili shouted, using her final and strongest attack. Lee wasn't able to block it and fell to the floor.

"HA! I beat you, I beat you!" Lili taunted him. He sat up.

"That was just a lucky shot! Wait till you experience _my_ finishing attack!" Lee retorted. Lili made a scared face which made Lee laugh. He pinched her cheek.

"Poor little Lili. Brother Lee will defeat her! Mwahahaha!" he shouted.

"No way! We're not yet done training!" Lili replied, shaking her hips.

Just then, Sebastian entered the training room, holding a letter.

"Your father just sent this. He is giving his thanks, Master Lee, for the paperwork. He also says that he's happy you're enjoying it here, Miss," he said.

"Oh goodie, a letter from father! Leave it on my desk, please, Sebastian. I'll read it after training with Lee," Lili told him and faced Lee, doing her fighting pose. Sebastian bowed and left the room, leaving Lee and Lili alone again. They resumed fighting and Lee won the next battle, doing a super kick on Lili.

"OWWW! That hurt!" Lili pouted, as a small tear fell from her eye.

"Oh I'm so sorry! You said not to go easy on you! I'm-- I mean-- Ummm-- I didn't mean to-- Never mind-- Are you alright?" Lee stammered, going to Lili and sitting down beside her, handing her ice packs and putting them on her left ankle and her neck.

"It's…alright, I guess. The pain's getting better," she said, sitting up and leaning on his chest since she couldn't balance much. There were squeals outside again.

"Here they are again!!! What is it with them?!" Lee roared, as the bikini-clad girls gathered around the room's door, looking at Lili and Lee. Lili saw the heat rush up to Lee's cheeks and he accidentally stood up too fast, making Lili fall down and hit her head on the floor. A loud _bang!_ was heard as a bruise formed on Lili's head as she got a nosebleed. Her eyes closed and she fainted, facedown on the floor.

The girls screamed and called for help as Lee carried Lili in his arms and went outside to Lili's room, looking for any servant.

"It's…al…right…I'll…be…fine…" Lili muttered; her eyes closed. She breathed deeply, inhaling Lee's good scent as he put her down on her bed, waiting for a servant. Before she lost her consciousness, she said some words without thinking. Lee looked at her in a slightly shocked way.

"_Just what am I to you? Lee..._" she whispered, audible enough for one person to hear. His mouth fell as he went out of the room, making Lili feel awkward. Something had definitely changed between them; she just didn't know what…


	3. Fighting for Love!

**Part Three: ~fighting for love?!~**

_**Him:**_

"_Just what am I to you? Lee..._"

Her words echoed all over Lee's head as he walked around the mansion. Lili had been unconscious for two days already and he couldn't help but feel really lonely. There were times when he swam in the pool, surrounded by the bikini girls, but they didn't make a difference. He continued training alone, eating alone, being alone.

It was driving him crazy! He was somehow silently insane!

And he didn't even know why!

But he had to admit something. Ever since Lili Rochefort entered his life, he's been happier and much more energetic. He was more enthusiastic about fighting in King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 to settle things with his share in G Corporation.

Although that wasn't the only reason why he was trying so hard to train and hopefully fight in the tournament. He wanted to impress Lili and beat her. He wanted her to stay and keep on training with him after the tournament.

He _wanted_ her?!?!?!

He dissolved the thought from his mind as suddenly as he jumped down from his bed and hurriedly went out of his room to eat breakfast. The smell of waffles and pancakes wafted around the kitchen area, and his taste buds tingled.

"Breakfast now, Mr. Chaolan?" Sebastian asked, carrying a plate of waffles and pancakes with syrup on top.

"Is that for you, Sebastian?" Lee asked.

"No, no. It's Miss Emily's. She is awake now. Would you like to come and visit?" Sebastian continued. Lee nodded, taking another plate of food for him.

"Does this always happen to her?" Lee inquired.

"Oh no, not at all. She hasn't had fights in a while and she's usually just alone and doing quiet things," Sebastian replied, sighing.

"I see…" Lee contemplated. They reached the room and Lee sat down on the couch and he began to eat. The food was great and he couldn't help but eat everything. He heard a soft giggle and looked up.

"You must be really hungry, aren't you?" Lili asked; a bandage on her forehead.

"Well, obviously, I am," Lee replied with etiquette.

"So am I. I haven't eaten for two days!" Lili groaned as Sebastian gave her food. She sat up straight and started eating with elegance. Lee couldn't help but admire her grace. He smiled at Lili's cuteness and finished eating.

"Are you alright now? Could you start training already?" Lee asked.

"Hmmm… I guess so! As long as I don't hit my head again," Lili replied.

"Sorry about that. It's the second time something wrong happened," Lee said.

"It's alright, Lee. I'm having a lot of fun here, anyways," Lili told him between mouthfuls of food. Lee smiled.

"Okay. So I guess you could just eat for a while and dress up or take a bath. I'll be at the training room if you're ready. Call for any of my servants or Sebastian if you need help," Lee commanded, feeling light with the conversation.

He closed the door when suddenly a big explosion was heard beneath the floor. Shattering glass echoed in the guest suite room and Lee heard a high-pitched scream. His thoughts raced and he opened the door immediately, only to be knocked out by someone hitting him on the head. He fell unconscious, but his last vision was that Lili was being tied up and brought to a helicopter beside the broken window. Sebastian was knocked out on the floor and Lee had no choice but to stand up, look around and run after the helicopter.

"NOOO!!! What are you doing?! GIVE MISS ROCHEFORT BACK!" he roared at them inside the helicopter, about to jump off the window ledge until two men in black jumped down from the helicopter. Lee backed off so fast as they tried to punch him, but he kicked them both and tied them up with the loose curtains. Before the men could shout to the flying helicopter, Lee kicked their balls and they cried out in pain.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Lee shouted at them. Sebastian woke up due to his sudden outburst, looked at the scene, and called for help.

"Orders from Mishima Zaibatsu and G Corporation sent us here. They say they want Miss Rochefort since she was planning to join King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 to defeat Mishima and reclaim her father's oil fields. Master did not want that, so he sent for us to capture her and take her hostage," one of the men explained.

"And where are you taking her?" Lee asked, being in his gentleman state but burning with fury inside.

"Orders are to keep it secret. Mr. Chaolan, the Mishima Zaibatsu wants you back, and they are willing to increase your share and power if you re-join," he continued.

"Do you think I will go back to that dratted, evil atmosphere? I was having a very fine time here before your stupid helicopter showed up! I will do anything just to defeat your so-called _Master_ and remove my share! And now, they've taken my visitor as hostage when her father trusted me to keep her safe here. DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD WANT TO GO BACK TO THAT CURSED HELL?!" Lee said, finally outrageous. The two men cowered in fear, but nonetheless sat up straight.

"Sir Chaolan, if you love that girl so much then why don't you join us back to the Mishima Zaibatsu to fight early? Do you think you could wait until the Tournament which is still next month to get Ms. Rochefort back? Her father was also told about this already and he is willing to give up his whole business just to have his daughter back," the other man said, with an evil smirk.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I do not _love…_" he paused for a while and kicked them in the shins again. "If you take me there and I defeat those jackasses, they would release Miss Emily and bring her back to her father along with the oil fields?" he continued, thinking of how much training he had done.

"Yes, Sir Chaolan. But if you want to go there, that helicopter wont be back for three hours, and the only other pilot who knows how to exactly get there is not in proper condition," the first man in black said.

"Then I am willing to wait. Call for that helicopter pilot and tell him to go back here if he is ready," Lee told them as Sebastian went inside with four policemen.

"Ah yes, thank you Sebastian," Lee continued. The four policemen situated themselves, surrounding the two men. "Sebastian, please get all of Miss Rochefort's things and move them to your room," he said.

"Yes, Sir. Anything else?" Sebastian asked.

"No. If you would like, request for your jet plane and leave if you would like to take the risk. But leave Miss Rochefort's things here. Mr. Rochefort might need your help right now, and I feel he needs you," Lee ordered him.

"Very well, Mr. Chaolan. I shall go back to Monaco," Sebastian said and left the room, looking downcast with what just happened.

"As for you four, guard these imbeciles and if something wrong happens, feel free to punch them or kick their shins," Lee commanded.

"Sir, yes, sir!" they shouted in unison.

Lee left the room with a heavy load on his shoulders. Lili was captured and used as a hostage? Who knows what they'd do to her. Many thoughts raced in his head, and he remembered the word that one of the black men said.

_Love?_

Was he really fighting because he loved Lili? Impossible! He simply needed and wanted to protect her because if he didn't, Mr. Rochefort might never trust him or let him use his oil for his robotics company.

Or was that all? Did he have other reasons? He sulked in his room, confused.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_**HER:**_

"I want to go home! Take me back to Monaco! Take me back to my father! Take me back to Bahamas! TAKE ME BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lili screamed.

"Be quiet, princess! No one can save you now! Not even your father could resist to give his fields to G Corporation if his precious and only daughter was taken as hostage. Now shut up or I'll molest you!" one of the captors said.

"As if! I bet I could kick your balls and K.O. you with just one swipe!" she squealed. The man stood up and went nearer to her.

"But you're all tied up, aren't you?" he mocked as he poked her chest.

"Shut up and don't touch me!" she screamed and kicked the guy with her tied-up legs and he fell down.

"Do whatever you like! But remember, there's a punishment!" he cried out.

Lili sat there, all quiet and sad. She couldn't help but let the tears flow down her eyes. She was exhausted! She was tired! Her forehead hurt so bas she wanted to scream in agonized pain. She missed her father, Sebastian and _Lee…_

"Here you go," another man handed her a tissue.

Lili looked up at him, her face in a genuine pout. She forgot her sadness for a while and took the tissue with her tied-up hands.

"Thank you," she sniffled quietly. The man smiled to himself with an evil look on his face and sat back down again.

She felt so weak! With her tied-up limbs, she was as useless as a doll. She looked around the helicopter, and saw it was about to land on a tall skyscraper. The skyscraper had a logo on it and it said G CORPORATION. Anger bubbled in her chest as she remembered the cruelty these people did. It was not fair! To all the wealthy oil magnates, why her father?

"Missy, stand up and get down now," the pilot ordered.

"I don't want to! Take me back home!!!!!" she fought back.

"If you don't, think of the pain your father will be in!" the black-dressed man said.

"Then why don't you take me back home!" she said.

"Do not be spoiled and disobedient! Go down now!" he roared at her.

Lili felt scared as she stood up and walked, all tied-up. She almost tumbled down, losing her balance at times, but she was surrounded by the black-dressed men, so they caught her arm if she almost fell. They reached the main lobby of the building.

It was a fancy place! For a while, Lili forgot her sadness and anger as she looked around the place. There was a huge fountain in the middle, with many guards and more black-dressed men. They looked at her, but she ignored them, contemplating her situation. Her short happiness dissolved when she saw a man walking towards her.

"Ahhhh yes. Welcome to G Corporation, Miss Rochefort. It is such a pleasure and honor to have you here," the man said.

"Mr. Heihachi, we have brought her. Lee Chaolan has also ordered to bring the helicopter back and take him here to fight you," one of the men told him.

Heihachi laughed as he stroked Lili's chin. "Has Mr. Chaolan gotten an interest in you, now? Perfect! All may as well be planned then. I look forward to the next three hours, don't you?" Heihachi mocked.

Lili stayed away from him and faced another direction.

"How is your father, Miss Rochefort?" asked Heihachi.

"As if you don't know!" Lili screamed. Heihachi laughed.

"I look forward to the fight, don't you, Miss Rochefort?" Heihachi asked.

"Stay away from me!" she replied.

"Very well, then. Put her away in the open dungeon. Her father will call soon," Heihachi ordered the men. They took her and she had no choice but to follow. She felt sad again, and knew that if Lee didn't come to try and fight, she'd probably be stuck there forever. Just the word _dungeon_ echoed in her ears, and she felt anger and fear rise in her throat, choking her.

They brought her to the dungeon and locked her up. She felt dizzy, since her forehead still had the big bruise, and she couldn't help but cry at the pain. She stayed in that position, crying to herself, for a long time. Before she knew it, it was almost night time, and the sun was setting.

"What am I going to do?" she whispered softly to herself.

"Try and get out," replied a voice outside.

Lili looked shocked as she glanced at the newcomer. He had silver hair and was wearing a purple tuxedo.

"L—Le—Lee?! Is that you?" Lili whispered, her voice cracking.

"The one and only," Lee said and smiled. He took a silver hairpin from his pocket (which Lili recognized as hers) and put it through the lock.

"Tha—Thank—Thanks a lot for coming here," Lili continued, wiping her tears.

"Are you kidding? Your dad will kill me. And besides, I _missed_ you," he said.


	4. TMPPATMK

**Part Four: ~the missing puzzle piece and the midnight's kiss~**

_**Him:**_

Lee never felt so relieved and happy to see anyone in his life when he picked the lock of the dungeon where Lili was. As soon as the helicopter came back, he had the two men put in prison and threatened the pilot to bring him there safely. The pilot, obviously afraid, followed him without any objections. He got to the G Corporation building without making a sound and overheard some guards talking about Lili in the open dungeon. So he sneaked there.

"How did you get here so fast?" Lili asked, her voice was so soft.

"I threatened the pilot. Anyways, let's go before we're seen," Lee said.

"But I thought you were going to fight Heihachi?" Lili inquired.

"Well, I thought it would be more fun if you were to fight with me in King of Iron Fist Tournament 6, rather than become a hostage," replied Lee.

"That's…just…sweet…Thanks Lee!" Lili admitted. Lee smiled to himself and looked at her.

"You're a mess, aren't you? Don't worry, though. I've got a spare change of clothes for you and a chocolate bar, since I love chocolate bars," Lee contemplated, making Lili blush.

"I'm still in my pajamas, of course! And thanks, chocolate is my favorite sweet stuff!" Lili screamed.

"Don't talk too loud, you idiot!" Lee whispered. But it was too late as guards went inside to see Lee with Lili outside the dungeon gate.

"CATCH THEM!" one guard shouted. The other one pressed the "DANGER" button, making a loud signal all over the G Corporation's.

"AS IF YOU COULD!" Lili replied, making her grapple attack on the guard and doing her Garland Kick Combo on the other guards. Lee punched the others and went outside, followed by Lili.

"Where do we go now?" Lili asked Lee. He felt blank about that.

"Nowhere of course!" shouted a familiar voice. Lee looked around to see Heihachi coming with his guards. He _was_ going to have his battle with Heihachi; no more backing out. He saw the look on Lili's face, scared yet ready, and that was all the encouragement he needed…

"You two lovebirds should have said so if you wanted to fight me already!" Heihachi laughed and advanced towards them. Lee put himself in front of Lili as a gentleman should, knowing that he should protect her.

"Wait! Before this little fight, why don't you take the lady out of harm? Guards, get Miss Rochefort and tie her up again, but leave her here to witness this," Heihachi commanded to the guards. They followed as quickly as possible and Lili was tied up again. She tried to fight back, but couldn't since there were many guards.

"I don't want to fight," Lee admitted. He knew he wouldn't beat Heihachi in his current state, but he knew that he could at least punch him.

"Coward! Or do you just need some motivation?" Heihachi smirked. He snapped his fingers then a guard went over to Lili and caressed her back. She screamed and said, "GET OFF!"

"What are you doing?! You're insane!" Lee roared.

Heihachi laughed. "Are you motivated enough to fight me now?" he said.

"NO, leave us now!" Lee persuaded. Heihachi laughed again and snapped his fingers. The same man tore half her shirt off and was nearly exposing Lili's boobs. She screamed as she tried to cover and wriggle free of the binds tying her up. Lee lost it and punched Heihachi so hard on the stomach (which Heihachi wasn't aware of) and he was sent flying. He landed on the ground, in pain but obviously happy.

"So now you want to fight, eh?!" Heihachi roared with a smile and snapped his fingers again. Lee, knowing what would happen, punched the man beside Lili and carried her before any of the other guards could run after. He ran on and on, looking for the jet plane parking lot. He saw a door titled "MONACO OIL FIELDS" and went inside there with Lili. He saw many papers on a table and took them.

"These are father's papers! If we give them back, he'd have no problems!" Lili whispered silently. Lee gave them to her and they crept out silently, looking around. The guards weren't seen and neither was Heihachi, so they ran as fast as they could towards the parking lot. There was a jet plane enough for two and they quickly boarded it.

"Do you know how to drive this thing?" Lili asked.

"You could say I have had experience," Lee mocked and started the plane. It created a small noise, yet audible enough. It was about to launch when the guards ran into the parking lot. Too late, though, as the jet blasted through and Lee and Lili laughed. No other jet planes were available, and they were soon out of reach. Although Lee didn't know how to get back to Bahamas, there was a GPS system that told them where to go once he mentioned _Poolside, Bahamas_.

"Thanks…for everything…And for rescuing me," Lili suddenly said.

"I'd do anything for you, if you didn't know," Lee replied without thinking. Lili looked at him in a shocked way, but smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Lee, surprised, almost lost control of the jet, but eventually gathered himself and landed after 3 hours.

_**HER:**_

_**(Two weeks later…)**_

"Lee! Come on! We have to train some more!" Lili squealed while trying to wake him up. She was in his bedroom, all dressed-up for training. It was almost midnight.

"Five more minutes please…" mumbled Lee.

"NO EXTENSIONS! COME ON! TWO MORE WEEKS BEFORE THE KING OF IRON FIST TOURNAMENT 6!!!" shouted Lili in his ear. He sat up straight, furious, but he still followed her.

"Fine! Fine already! Just get out first so that I could change," Lee said.

Lili smiled and bounced out of the room, refreshed. G Corporation hadn't tried to capture her at all or even disturb them after their escape. She mailed the papers to her father and was thinking that she'd have to save all her energy and techniques for the Tournament. Everyday, she had been training with Lee and they've gotten better.

She snapped out of her reverie as Lee came outside the door, wearing his macho-looking black outfit. He went downstairs and Lili followed him, ready for the training. Although she admitted to herself that she has grown a _lovey-dovey_ feeling towards Lee, she couldn't bring herself to admit it to him. All she thought of was that the time would come when she'd know if his feelings were the same. Lost in her thoughts, she accidentally tripped on one of the steps and started tumbling down.

"KYAAAA!!!" she screamed. Lee looked back and was shocked to see her tumbling down. He blocked her path and the force made her fall on top of him as they reached the bottom. She felt pain somewhere on her ankle and forgot her position. Sniggers from the servants who were still awake made her look.

"DAMN IT WON"T YOU STOP LAUGHING!" Lee roared at them. They cowered in fear as they stopped chuckling and went away to sleep. Lili accidentally cried a bit and got off him. She tried to stand up, but her ankle brought her down.

"So—sor—sorry Lee. I wasn't thinking of my steps," Lili choked, sitting down. Lee sat up and dusted himself.

"I can't really blame you, you know. I've gotten used to you. Everything about you: your charm, your klutziness, your fighting skills, your laugh, your smile, your tears and whenever you cry. If there's one person here who wouldn't get mad at you for a little thing, it would be me, and I'm happy that way," Lee said, looking at the ceiling.

Lili felt her heart would drop soon, with Lee's words. The stars were bright and the moon was shining. She tried to stand up again but her ankle gave way and she almost collapsed if Lee didn't catch her in time.

"Why do you have to make me love you like this?!" he shouted accidentally. He looked shocked as soon as he said it, and Lili's expression went blank.

"Never mind that, Lili. Ummm…" he continued, blushing very red which made Lili laugh. She held on to him to avoid falling.

"You know, I wouldn't mind if that were true," said Lili.

Lee looked shocked at her. "Why is that?" he asked.

"Because…" she said, making a really seductive yet cute pout-ish look at him. He gulped so loud that Lili heard it.

"I love you, too!" she squealed and jumped on him. His face looked shocked and blank as he held on to her.

"Wha—what?!? You—you—love—me—?!" he mumbled loud. Lili laughed as she kissed him again on the cheek, acting all childish as if everything were a joke.

"Uhuh!" she replied and caressed his cheek. Lee was still carrying her as if unaware of everything that was happening.

"So if I say "I LOVE YOU LILI", you wouldn't mind?" he suddenly asked, his head down. Lili giggled and said, "Not at all!"

"In that case, I wouldn't hold back anymore…" Lee whispered, his head still down, his silver hair covering his face.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Lili asked, innocently.

"I never knew you'd be the missing piece of my life. And now, I found you," he whispered, still head down.

Lili was wondering what he meant till he lifted his head. His eyes were serious and he put Lili down. Before Lili could react that she couldn't stand up properly, he already pushed her to the wall.

"Wha—what are you go—going to do?" Lili asked; her voice quiet yet shocked.

Her question was answered when Lee kissed her on the forehead, sending electrical vibes through her veins. She didn't know that he meant _that_ or if he was just playing with her but his kiss on the forehead was just so warm. She was about to pull back when he held on tighter to her and pushed her harder against the wall so that she couldn't break free. Lili couldn't move much and was about to say something when Lee moved his lips down and touched hers. She was too shocked to say anything, and Lee was kissing deeper, deeper, and deeper and so long until she couldn't breathe anymore. He seemed to have noticed that since he stopped and instead of letting go of her, put his lips even lower and kissed her neck. It was as if he was sucking her blood. Before she could say anything, he stopped and looked deep down in her eyes.

"Would you marry me tomorrow, Emily Rochefort?" he said seriously.

"O—o—okay…I will…I'd love to…" she replied, yawning and falling asleep. Lee smiled as he carried her to his bedroom, feeling good like he'd never felt before…

**~FIN~**

AUTHOR'S NOTE (I KNOW THIS IS BANNED, BUT JUST A WARNING): And no! Lee did not rape Lili while she was asleep. They simply slept beside each other. I don't approve of pre-marriage sex.

I was going to include the bonus, but it kinda sucked since I'm not good at those arousement scenes. _

Loveeeeee XOXO,  
~Sweetheat Hoshifuru.~


End file.
